


Sugar Rush

by Storyfinatic719



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: April Theme, April//Sugar, Gen, Sal is a well known designer, Sugar, avant garde fashion, larry is still an artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyfinatic719/pseuds/Storyfinatic719
Summary: Sal has been searching for the perfect person. Luckily he finds her in the form of a candy.





	Sugar Rush

If you were to ask Sal if Larry’s newest art piece was a good one, the answer would almost always be, “It’s the best one yet”. It was the same for Larry though. Someone asks if Sal’s newest design is a good one his answer would be “I never know if he can top his last design and yet he always does”. Larry took Sal as his muse and it showed in most of the pieces. Sal liked to take the objects around him and make them into a beautiful avant-garde ensemble. Larry finished most of his assignments by staring intently at Sal, who would most likely be staring at a bowl of fruit or the small battery powered fountain that Lisa had gotten them when they had moved out. 

Sal’s outfits were exemplary and he had people flocking to him through the internet begging him to make something for them. People were putting out top dollar to have a “SallyFace Brand Original” at their prom or their ex’s wedding. Sal didn’t care about the top dollar he wanted to relate. He wanted the others to love him. So he went on a quest to find the perfect model for his female-targeted audience. One very well off and wealthy family had thrust a girl by the name of Ashley into hs hands, and while she was beautiful she didn’t make him feel connected. This wasn’t the first time that some rich family thrust their child into Sal to get more recognition or maybe score something from him for their own personal gain. It was how he met Travis, but Sal was not having it with his attitude. Travis didn’t last a full photoshoot and Sal had all the pictures that Todd had taken deleted from the archives. 

It didn’t take him long to find the perfect model. It only took days after he had let Ashley go for him to meet the perfect face. Chug had introduced him to his girlfriend, Maple. Maple was perfect. At least to Sal she was perfect. She had a tried expression and there was very little life in her eyes. Shepard deep bruises underneath her eyes and body type was far from “perfect”. 

The only thing that wasn’t perfect was that nothing he had already designed was perfect enough for her, by Sal’s standards. Maple had liked everything and thought everything was nice enough, but Sal still wasn't satisfied. Sal had just decided to scrap every piece he had done before and start from a new. Except this time he had a standing. 

Sal had come home with seven 2-pound bags of candy. It didn't matter if all that candy wasn't in that weeks grocery budget it was going to be written off as a work expense. The idea had come to him while he and Larry were quietly reading in bed together. A maple candy. His favorite candy is a maple candy and his new favorite models name is Maple. So now he just had to create a whole outfit modeled after super sugary candies. That wasn't going to be hard at all, except for the fact that Larry and Sal hardly ever eat candy so Sal had no reference points. So at 12am the phenomenal designer, SallyFace, had to run to a grocery store in flannel pants and a Sainty’s Fall shirt that was three sizes to big. Sal had bought multiple different types of candy to reference. 

He ripped open the bags and spilled their contents all over the living room’s coffee table. He started working on a silhouette for the dress. He ended up deciding on a slim fitting party type dress which would be decorated with multiple large recreations of candies. Also designing a pair of heels that featured an ice cream cone as one heel and multiple stacked cupcakes as the other. Sal wanted people to get cavities just looking at the ensemble. In actuality Maple would never wear this anywhere and would probably kill Sal for making it, but it was the best idea he had in a long time.

Sal was going to start cutting and sewing the dress, but Larry had come out of the bedroom and physically pulled the designer back to bed. 

 

“I’m going to call this a sugar crash.”

“Don’t you dare, loser.”


End file.
